Cambios de vida
by Petit Nash
Summary: Hotch fue despedido, Gideon se había ido, Emily renunció... Haley dejo a Hotch ¿y si las cosas no hubieran sido así? ¿Y si él la dejo a ella?.. Dejen review!
1. Ya no más

**Ya no más...**

No estaba seguro si lo que hice fue correcto, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar, tardé mucho en entender que ya no tenía más alternativas, que ya no había marcha atrás, que ya no podía fingir que la cosa estaba bien, no podía fingir más que seguíamos juntos por amor ya que en realidad todo el amor se había ido y ya no podía fingir que podíamos seguir cuando yo necesitaba algo diferente... Pero en el momento no sabía si hacía lo correcto, no sabía si iba a arrepentirme de dejar a mi esposa.

El caos con el trabajo y el despido, la idea de dejar para siempre la UAC me tenían totalmente desconcertado, no podía creer que Haley no viera lo difícil y doloroso que me resultaba dejar un trabajo que había hecho por muchos años, un trabajo para el que era muy util, y también dejar a mi equipo, que era como mi familia... Ella sólo veía al hombre que se iba por días a detener a quien sabe quien, ella sólo veía que no estaba todo el tiempo... Ese era yo, el hombre ausente.

Y de pronto las cosas pasaron muy rápido, estaba en casa esperando que se aceptara mi cambio de trabajo, con mi equipo incompleto lidiando con un mal caso y soportando a la jefa; las llamadas extrañas por teléfono que me señalaban lo peor, el semblante siempre molesto de mi esposa... No podía con eso, tenía que cambiar... Y de pronto mi equipo me necesitaba, estaban desesperados.

¿Y que podía hacer yo?... Por supuesto preparar una maleta y correr a ayudarlos, tenían tres miembros menos, ya que yo iba a ser transferido, Prentiss había renunciado y Gideon quien sabe donde estaba... Tenía que ir a apoyar a mi equipo, pero por supuesto a mi esposa no le gusto mucho la idea.

-Sólo es un caso- dije yo

-No, siempre habrá otro, siempre hay otro y otro-

-Haley esto es lo que soy-

-No.. esto es lo que haces-

-Haley...-

Aparentemente una vida feliz no es suficiente para ti- volvió al ataque antes de que yo pudiera argumentar algo.

La discusión no iba a acabar bien, tenía que irme, tenía que ayudar a mi equipo, tenía que trabajar, en realidad eso era yo, era un perfilador experto, si perdía eso ya no me alcanzaba con lo demás... No quería una vida de oficina, y una vida fingiendo que estaba bien con mi esposa, cuando ambos sabíamos que no era así...

-Es mi trabajo y estaría bien un poco de apoyo-

-No me conviertas a la mala- se quejó ella

-Voy a hacer esto-

-¿Y esperas que este de acuerdo y sonría cuando regreses y seguramente vengan más casos que serán "los últimos"?- preguntó molesta

Tomé mis maletas, no podía soportar otra pelea igual, no podía soportar que fuera otra pelea de mi esposa contra mi trabajo, porque mientras más constantes se hacían las peleas más clara se volvía mi decisión... Haley seguía mirándome fijamente, enojada, esperando que respondiera, que diera marcha a tras, que dejará la maleta y me conformara con la "vida feliz" que ella creía que podíamos tener.

Supe en ese momento, sin saber que era lo que me daba la seguridad de tomar tal decisión, que ya no podía con eso, ya no más mentiras, ya no más de ser dos hombres diferentes para complacerla a ella... Era tirar muchos años juntos de golpe, era arriesgarme a verme como un completo patán, pero la realidad era diferente y sólo había una cosa por hacer para nosotros, para mi...

-No, no lo espero Haley- la miré antes de salir- Ya no voy a volver esta vez-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de apoyo, sé que no siempre te puede gustar esto, pero lo único que necesitaba era apoyo... Esto es lo que soy, a esto me dedico, te casaste con un generador de perfiles-

-No puedes dejarme... porque te juro que...- no completó la frase

-¿Qué?, ¿Vas a dejarme por el sujeto que llama por teléfono pero no habla cuando yo contesto?- le dije casi sin pensarlo porque en ese momento lo estaba descubriendo yo también- ya no importa eso, ya lo sé-

-Aaron... no es justo-

-No, ya lo sé, pero no quiero tener que escoger cada día entre hacer lo que sé hacer y estar bien contigo... No puedo con eso, ya no más-

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir para no volver, no pensaría en mis acciones hasta mucho más tarde, en el momento sólo tenía que irme; sabía que Haley no me dejaría estar con Jack, sabía que no podía hacerlo sólo, pero aun así tenía que irme y dejar de fingir que podía con la carga de esa farsa... La amaba un poco aun, y esas rupturas entre nosotros podían repararse aun, pero si dejaba la UAC y a mi equipo jamás iba a poder volver a amarla.

Deje la casa, subí al auto, empecé a conducir directamente a la oficina, pero antes de llegar muy lejos supe que no podía hacerlo sólo, éramos un equipo, resolvíamos casos juntos, di la vuelta y fui directamente al apartamento de Emily.

Tuve cerca de quince minutos para llegar, mismos que me tomé para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, había hecho una locura, había sido impulsivo y eso me iba a costar caro, un divorcio y la ausencia de mi hijo en mi vida probablemente... Pero dentro de mi también tuve que admitir que ya no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así, que ningún matrimonio se merecía tantas farsas y tanto resentimiento mutuo... Me sentí atrapado por eso, sentí que una parte de mi decisión me ahogaba por dentro, que me consumía lentamente... Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Llegué a casa de Prentiss y sin dudarlo toqué a su puerta, tras un momento ella abrió y me miro con cierta resignación en el rostro, como si supiera porque estaba ahí...

-Puedo pasar- pedí

Ella me permitió entrar. Tenía que convencerla de acompañarme, de ayudar al equipo; sabía que ella era la integrante más nueva del equipo, sabía que había costado que se integrara y yo no lo había hecho muy fácil... Sabía que todo eso iba a pesar al momento de tomar la decisión final; pero también supe, en el momento en que cruce mi mirada con la suya, que iba a necesitar todo su apoyo.

Sabía muy poco de Emily Prentiss, pero tenía muy claro que podía confiar en ella, tenía que hablar en algún momento con alguien, y sin saber exactamente porque al pararme en medio de su cocina y mirarla supe que tenía que confiar en ella, era mi persona... Sonaba extraño, pero acababa de descubrirlo.


	2. Confianza y cercanía

Confianza y cercanía

Viajamos juntos para reunirnos con el equipo, casi me costaba creer lo rápido que había convencido a Emily de ir conmigo, era algo casi inverosímil creer que estábamos solos pese a que había tardado en estar cómodo con ella en el equipo... Pero en realidad acababa de darme cuenta de que conocía bastante bien a Emily Prentiss como para confiar en ella, eso no significada que supiera mucho de ella, en realidad era un misterio aun, pero si sabía lo más importante... Emily era inteligente, trabajadora, leal, y sobre todo era capaz de renunciar al trabajo con tal de no ser una delatora, era capaz de irse antes de darle información dañina a Strauss, era claro que Emily no vendía sus principios.

En el camino tratamos de ponernos al corriente con toda la información que yo tenía, no era gran cosa pero no quería que llegáramos sin saber... Pero nos quedo un tiempo vacío, un rato para hablar en paz de cualquier otra cosa, y si ella había sido capaz de contarme la verdad sobre lo que le había pedido hacer Strauss, yo me sentía obligado a corresponder esa confianza...

-¿Puedo decirte algo de lo que necesito hablar?- pregunté en medio de un silencio

-Por supuesto que si Hotch- respondió ella -¿estas bien?-

-Si, es sólo que...-

-¿Es algo personal?- preguntó ella como si leyera mi mente

-Si-

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hablarlo conmigo?-

-Deje a mi esposa Emily-

Se sorprendió por mi confesión, me sorprendí por llamarla por su nombre... Ella no sabía porque le contaba eso, en cierto modo yo tampoco lo sabía bien, simplemente había decidido confiar en ella sin considerar porque... Me sorprendí al llamarla Emily, porque nunca antes lo había hecho, las circunstancias nunca nos habían permitido esa cercanía a ninguno y eso resultaba raro.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó ella

-Porque no estaba funcionando, porque ya no quería estar con alguien que me hiciera sentir culpable de hacer lo que hago- le conteste con sinceridad- porque no quería tener que elegir cada día entre ella y mi trabajo-

-¿Y estas bien?-

-Yo... no lo sé- contesté, no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso, no sabía si estaba bien o si era una buena decisión hasta que ella lo preguntó- No había pensado en las consecuencias, sólo lo hice y puede que eso me convierta en un patán, pero...

-Ey- me detuvo ella y me miro fijamente- aclaremos algo, sé que no te conozco mucho pero sé lo suficiente para decirte que no eres un patán, no lo eres Aarón Hotchner y si sólo por casualidad vuelves a decirlo entonces tendrás problemas conmigo, no eres un patán, eres un buen hombre-

-Gracias por eso- respondí y le dirigí una sonrisa

-¿Has pensado que vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó ella

-No, realmente no...no sé que haré cuando regresemos-

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres..- inmediatamente se sonrojo- sigo, es una opción, tengo una habitación para huéspedes y tú necesitas ayuda y... bueno.. el equipo aun no sabe nada y... era una idea-

-Gracias Prentiss, me harías un enorme favor con eso- respondí sin saber si era buena idea aceptar- sólo serían un par de días, pero me quitarías un peso de encima con eso-

-No hay de que- respondió ella aun sin recuperar el color normal

En cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino no se volvió a hablar del tema, nos reunimos con el equipo que mostró su alegría de inmediato, les hacía falta un poco de ayuda y dos cabezas más no sobraban; si Strauss quería asesinarnos era algo que resolveríamos después, en el momento teníamos un asesino que atrapar.

Las cosas salieron más o menos bien, atrapamos al sujeto aunque Emily salió algo lastimada, pero habíamos demostrado un punto ante Strauss, teníamos que permanecer en el equipo, era el único modo de que las cosas funcionaran ahora que Gideon estaba desaparecido... Íbamos a volver al equipo... Aunque todo lo demás no estaba bien al menos mi trabajo si lo tenía...

Volvimos a DC mucho más tranquilos, estar todos juntos siempre era más reconfortante que temer trabajar por separado, además Strauss estaba callada y frustrada de cómo habían salido las cosas, en cierto modo detestaba que estuviera ahí, trabajando y haciendo que las cosas funcionaran. Me senté junto a Emily.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté señalando la herida en su frente

-Estoy bien, un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero nada importante- intentó sonreírme- ¿Cómo estas tú?-

-Bien, mejor por haber vuelto...-

-Aun sigue en pie la oferta- me recordó ella- siempre que tú quieras-

-Gracias, definitivamente la acepto- sonreí casi inconscientemente

Después de pasar a la UAC a hacer el papeleo y arreglar todo lo que teníamos que arreglar para cerrar el caso, aun con las maletas en mano fui a casa de Emily, me sentía muy extraño con eso, pero no había hablado con nadie del equipo sobre lo que había hecho, además para ese tipo de cosas sólo le habría tenido confianza a Gideon, con esos temas aun era reservado con su equipo, tenía que confiar en ella ahora...

A ella de cierto modo le sorprendió que si apareciera ahí, que si aceptara, era su jefe, no era algo que se esperara de un jefe, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuéramos amigos ella y yo, pero ese apoyo incondicional me demostraba que la puerta estaba totalmente abierta para que nos lleváramos bien, para que confiáramos uno en otro.

Me dejo quedarme en su habitación de huéspedes, todo el lugar era como ella, aunque mucho de ella aun no lo sabía, simplemente era un lugar que parecía totalmente adecuado para Emily...

-Muchas gracias por esto Emily- dije nuevamente- te prometo que no será mucho tiempo y que encontraré el modo de agradecértelo-

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- contestó ella- cuando las cosas no andan bien siempre es necesario un amigo que te apoye ¿no?-

-Si, gracias-

No sabía lo que iba a suceder, mi vida se había deshecho por completo, era mi culpa, pero definitivamente las cosas iban a mejorar... Las mujeres increíbles, inteligentes y atractivas, las mujeres como Emily Prentiss no prestan ayuda a alguien que no la merece, las mujeres así definitivamente auguran algo bueno para el futuro... Y yo sentía que el futuro podía ser mejor y más brillante que nunca.


	3. Rumores y otras situaciones

**Rumores... y otras situaciones**

Durante el primer par de días en casa de Emily me sentí como un invasor de un territorio prohibido, metiendome en donde no debía estar ni por error, era como pisar una tierra virgen por primera vez y sentirse bien por el descubrimiento y mal por el daño a tan magnifico terreno... Así era permanecer en casa de Emily al principio...

Pero ella hacía que me sintiera distinto, como si fuera natural albergarme en su casa, como si ella pudiera moverse sin que mi presencia la incomodara... Me parecía que quería que me sintiera cómodo, como si pudiera percibir lo confundido que estaba por lo que había hecho, por dejar a Haley tan de pronto, por sentir que renunciaba a muchas cosas, por estar ahí, por ser el intruso... Ella simplemente trataba de ser normal conmigo.

Empezamos a llegar juntos al trabajo, era más cómodo así, nos organizábamos incluso para salir juntos ¿por qué no? ... era práctico para ambos.. Los primeros días nos los jugamos así, hasta que sentí que eso atraía mucho la atención del equipo, a quienes aun no les decía nada, y no era buena idea que pensaran cosas que no eran...

Como consecuencia Emily y yo empezamos a llegar separados, a veces hasta con cuarenta minutos de diferencia, alternándonos a veces quien llegaba temprano y quien tarde, como si tuviéramos algo que esconder... Pero por supuesto eso tampoco ayudo, más bien hizo que las cosas fueran más extrañas... La primera en preguntar algo fue JJ, lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

-Hotch... ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?- me dijo una tarde que éramos los últimos dos en la oficina

-Si, supongo que si- me sorprendí yo

-¿Tú y Emily...?... quiero decir, ¿estas saliendo con Emily?-

-¿Qué?... No, para nada... Yo... –

-¿Entonces qué sucede?-

-Guárdame un secreto por ahora JJ... Deje a Haley, y en lo que encuentro un sitio donde vivir ahora me estoy quedando en casa de Emily-

Ese día ya no se dijo más del asunto, creí que todo quedaría olvidado y que nadie pensaría cosas que no debían ser entre Emily y yo, pero la vida no siempre juega como uno quiere. A los pocos días llegó Rossi al equipo.

El primer caso a la llegada de Dave nos mantuvo ocupados como para hablar de las cosas personales, estábamos empezando otra vez en el campo de trabajo con él... Pero por supuesto él terminó por notar lo que tenía que notar, y como él era uno de mis más viejos amigos terminé por hablar con él.

-Las cosas por aquí han cambiado- me comentó la noche que volvimos del caso mientras yo terminaba unos archivos- definitivamente no es como cuando empezamos-

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas tienen que cambiar-

-Eso es lo que veo- comentó como muy al aire- ¿tienes unos minutos para hablar?-

-Seguro, ¿qué sucede?-

-No me gusta sacar conclusiones apresuradas de los demás, especialmente cuando sólo se basan en rumores, pero ¿estas saliendo con Prentiss?-

-¿Qué?... No- me sorprendí- ¿quién ha dicho eso o que sucede?-

-En general eso escuche... Y por algo será Aarón, así que cuéntame, ¿por qué dicen eso si tú estas casado?-

-Deje a Haley Dave, hace casi dos semanas-

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿estas loco?-

-Justo lo que necesitaba, un regaño- me quejé en tono sarcástico- No eres la persona de quien esperaba eso Dave... Deje a Haley porque las cosas ya no iban bien, porque era demasiado y porque no podía dejar este trabajo sólo porque ella lo quería así... Y porque sospecho que me engañaba-

-Eso suena coherente... ¿y que tiene que ver Prentiss en todo esto?- volvió a preguntar

-Nada, de acuerdo... Emily esta dejándome quedarme en su casa en lo que encuentro otro sitio, sólo me hace un favor de amigos, no estoy saliendo con ella ni nada por el estilo, tampoco es la razón por la que deje a Haley, ¿estas conforme?-

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo... Cuéntame mejor todo eso-

A pesar de que no tenía ganas de volver a rememorar todo eso, no me quedo más que contarle a Dave todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, las extrañas circunstancias de mi vida en esos últimos días... No era fácil pensar en lo que había hecho, pero al menos la culpa ya era mucho menor. Terminamos muy tarde la charla y llegué a casa de Emily casi a las once de la noche.

-Hola-

-Hola- dijo ella sentada frente al televisor

-No suelo llegar así de tarde- traté de justificarme

-No importa, eres libre de llegar muy tarde- sonrió ella

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Seguro- respondió y volteo a verme

Le conté lo que me había dicho Dave esa tarde en la oficina, y entonces también recuerdo esa breve conversación con JJ... Raro, demasiadas cosas que no son reales. Entonces ella me cuenta que algo así le ha preguntado Morgan un par de días antes pero que no sabía si contarme o sólo olvidarlo, era un mal rumor.

Lo más curioso del asunto es que hasta esas conversaciones no me había planteado lo que significaba vivir en casa de Emily, llegar al trabajo con Emily, compartir gran parte de mi tiempo con Emily... La realidad es que hasta esos momentos no había mirado a Emily más que como amiga y compañera, pero entre tanta compañía y ese juego de esconder que llegábamos o no juntos algo estaba cambiando...

Sentados frente a frente a esa hora de la noche y con todos esos rumores dándonos vueltas en la cabeza, me pareció que algo estaba cambiando dentro de ambos, algo que iba a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas... Y sin saber exactamente que fuerza interior nos movía, ni que iba a suceder, la bese.

Sabiendo que las cosas no debían ser así, la envolví en mis brazos y la seguí besando, y al cabo del primer segundo de sorpresa ella a su vez me besó a mi... Nos tiramos sobre el sofá besándonos apasionadamente... Me quite el saco y la corbata, al tiempo que ella se despojaba de su blusa; una parte de nosotros sabía que no debíamos hacerlo, pero la otra parte era más fuerte, cuando me deshice de mi camisa sin dejar de besarla, supe que teníamos que parara antes de que la situación se fuera de nuestras manos.

Me separé de ella respirando agitadamente, ella se sorprendió, nos volvimos a quedar mirando frente a frente durante un momento; hubiera sido mentira si no dijera que ella se veía hermosa... Respiré.

-Lo siento. No podemos Emily-

-Ya lo sé...-

-No deberíamos...-

-Tal vez si-

-No es que yo no piense que tú... Es que el trabajo...- me sentía un idiota, yo había iniciado eso y de pronto no sabía que decirle

Ella se puso de pie y terminó por quitarse los pantalones, puso las manos sobra su cintura y me miro, yo apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima, recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo... ¿A qué estaba jugando?...

-Ya estamos aquí; así que... ya estoy medio desnuda, nos hemos besado y podríamos terminar, así que podemos hablar de porque no debemos gustarnos mutuamente o podemos terminar lo que empezamos y preocuparnos mañana Aarón-

Era la primera vez que usaba mi nombre y la familiaridad me gusto... Sabía que algo malo podía salir de todo eso, pero simplemente era irresistible... Me levanté, la rodee por la cintura y volví a besarla... En la mañana ya tendría tiempo de cuestionarme cualquier cosa, esa noche no.


	4. ¡Al diablo las reglas!

**¡Al diablo las reglas!**

No existen las palabras adecuadas para narrar lo que sucedió esa noche, no tengo manera de explicar lo que sucedió cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en la intimidad, simplemente lo que sea que cruzo mi camino con el de Emily acertó a que pasáramos juntos esa noche... Porque fue increíble.

No medimos las consecuencias hasta la mañana siguiente, no pensamos que iba a pasar después hasta que nos despertamos abrazados en su cama la siguiente mañana; el primer efecto fue una sonrisa, una extraña complicidad al sentirnos tan cerca uno del otro, al sentir el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos... Inmediatamente me invadió la preocupación y ciertamente también la culpa.

-Esto no debió pasar Emily-

-Wow... Te llevas el premio al comentario menos romántico a la mañana siguiente- dijo ella riendo casi sarcástica

-Hablo en serio Emily- dije pero aun estaba abrazado a ella

-Ufff... ya vas de nuevo con eso- se quejó alejándose ligeramente de mi- no puedo ni despertar con la sensación de haber pasado una buena noche, antes de que tú empieces con lo que debimos o no hacer, de acuerdo ¿quieres hablarlo?-

Me miraba con seriedad, sentí que estaba haciendo muy mal las cosas, no era tan tonto como para pensar que sólo era una cosa de esa noche, que no tenía sentimientos por ella, pero admitir eso me costaba más, la miré durante un rato antes de atreverme a hablar, le recorrí el cuerpo con la mirada.

-Ya paso algo Hotch, no podemos cambiar eso, pero podemos hacer algo al respecto para después... Esto no tiene que afectar nuestro trabajo, podemos manejarlo-

-Emily no es que no me sienta bien contigo, pero no podemos hacer esto, no de nuevo-

-¿Ahora me dirás que todo fue un desliz, algo que no debió pasar?- preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarme fijamente

-No es eso Emily, no creo que sólo fuera un desliz... Porque... – casi no podía respirar, pero tenía que decirle- me gustas Emily, de verdad que si, pero no podemos hacer esto, no podemos estar juntos va contra las reglas-

-¡Al diablo las reglas!- gritó y me dio un beso

Nos besamos durante unos minutos, no me sentía capaz de oponerme a eso, me gustaba la sensación de sus labios con los míos, me gustaba la sensación de que a Emily no le importaba si yo dedicaba mi vida a perseguir criminales peligrosos por todo el país, me gustaba sobre todo la sensación de que ella entendía quien era yo sin necesidad de dudas o chantajes. Realmente me gustaba Emily.

En eso me di cuenta de la hora, si no nos dábamos prisa llegaríamos tarde ambos y eso sería motivo de más problemas, más rumores... era lo último que necesitábamos, especialmente dadas las circunstancias. Le señale ese hecho y ella suspiro fastidiada, no nos quedo otra opción que dejar la platica para otro momento.

-Me gustas mucho Hotch- dijo ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño

-No podemos Em-

-¿Y eso que?-

Era muy pronto, no tenía ni veinte días que había dejado a Haley, ni siquiera estaba propiamente separado o algo por el estilo, era mal momento para enredarme en una relación con Emily... Llegamos a la UAC a tiempo pese a todo, ninguno dijo nada, nadie nos miro, no hubo comentarios ni preguntas, cada quien se quedo en lo suyo e incluso llegué a olvidarme del tema.

Pero la cosa no podía quedarse ahí, a mitad de la tarde Haley me llamó a la oficina, tarde un minuto en contestar, no sabía que significaba eso... Conteste al final, porque tenía que terminar con eso, su primera pregunta fue directa y me golpeo muy fuerte

-¿No vas a volver verdad?-

-No... ya no-

-Bien, entonces creo que conviene hablar de los términos de divorcio-

-Haley, lo siento mucho- me disculpe

-También yo...- guardó silencio un minuto antes de confesar- hay alguien más Aarón-

-¿Desde hace cuanto?-

-¿Eso importa realmente?-

-Ya no lo sé- de cierto modo lo sabía, pero uno nunca quiere sentirse realmente engañado

No conversamos mucho, no quería saber realmente mucho sobre como o porque me había engañado, de cierto modo lo único que logré es sentirme menos culpable por lo que hice; hablamos un poco sobre divorciarnos, sobre que pasaría con Jack... Los papeles de divorcio ya me los mandaría en su momento.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?-

-¿Importa realmente?- evadí la pregunta

-¿A dónde te mandaré los papeles si no sé?-

-Mándalos a la oficina-

Colgué el teléfono con esa última frase estaba cansado, no quería oírla en ese momento, la traición era dolorosa; después de un rato Dave entro a mi oficina y se sentó esperando que le contara que pasaba, en mi rostro se notaba que las cosas no andaban bien...

-Vi en venta un buen departamento no muy lejos de aquí, no parece caro, podrías ir a verlo y decidir si es tiempo de mudarte-

-Gracias Dave- dudé un segundo- puedes acompañarme, eso ayudaría-

-¿Esta todo en orden?-

-Odio trabajar con perfiladores- me quejé en voz baja

-A veces también yo... entonces...-

-Voy a divorciarme-

-Lo siento-

-Si... también yo- mire un segundo por mi ventana y vi a Emily charlar con Reid bastante divertida; tal vez no me dolía tanto el divorcio, tal vez si ella estaba cerca era menos complicado, tal vez no tenía que estar sólo...

Esa tardé salí antes y fui a ver el departamento que Dave me sugería, no podía seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de Emily, era demasiado... Me gustó el sitio, no era un mal lugar, perfecto para un hombre sólo, pero lo suficientemente espacioso como para poder tener a Jack unos días, siempre y cuando Haley me dejara. Acepte comprar el departamento, acepte el cambio... Tomaría un par de días todo el proceso pero era buen lugar y buen momento; después fuimos a tomar un par de tragos y le conté lo que había pasado entre Emily y yo, él sólo se reía, me tocaba a mi adivinar lo que eso significaba...

Llegue a casa de Emily nuevamente muy tarde, pero ella seguía despierta, en pijama frente al televisor sin prestarle atención... La miré un minuto, toda mi convicción se quebró en ese momento, ella me miro, era difícil resistirse a su mirada...

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó- ¿Necesitas hablar?

Empezaba a sospechar que Emily tenía algo de adivina, que sabía cuando las cosas no andaban bien mejor que nadie, eso probablemente la hacía mejor con los perfiles que yo... Me acerqué a ella, la miré nuevamente, me senté a su lado...

-Hoy no quiero hablar- dije y le di un beso

Sin pensar la abrace y continué besándola, como si se me fuera la vida en ello... Besos suaves, dulces, casi compasivos, besos que liberaban la tristeza... Luego ella me abrazó y los besos se convirtieron en besos más intensos... Bese su cuello y ella se reía... Hasta que se acerco a mi oido mientras continuaba besándola y susurro:

-Te lo dije: ¡Al diablo las reglas!-


	5. Recuento de los daños

**N.A:** Para este capitulo hay un cambio de perspectiva, le daré un giro y ahora lo narrara Emily, puede que en capítulos futuros esto vuelva a pasar. Saludos a todos. Espero que les guste!

**Recuento de los daños**

**(Emily POV)**

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron en esos días fueron tan extraños que me costaba creer que fueran reales del todo... Presente mi renuncia porque me sentía incapaz de ser traicionera y darle información a Strauss sobre el equipo, Hotch y los otros no merecían eso; y cuando pensé que eso era todo, el fin, que no sabría más de la UAC, Hotch se presentó a mi puerta para que volviera a trabajo.

Acepte volver, acepte viajar con él para alcanzar al equipo, y como si eso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente extraño de pronto el decidió sincerarse conmigo y contarme que había dejado a su esposa... ¿Por qué decidió confiar en mi? Ni idea ¿y por qué me ofrecí a que se quedara en mi casa? Ni idea, simplemente algo nació ese día entre él y yo y me sentí capaz de hacer una tontería con confianza.

La cosa después fue evolucionando con velocidad, Hotch se quedo en mi casa y establecimos una relación de amigos que antes no podíamos ni imaginar, lentamente jugamos a evitar las interpretaciones que el equipo le podía dar a eso, llegando por separado y fingiendo que no estábamos pasando tiempo juntos... Pero por supuesto nada de eso paso desapercibido... Por eso odio trabajar con perfiladores, al final las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Emily estas saliendo con Hotch?- preguntó Morgan una tarde

-¿Qué?, ¿Hotch?... No-

-¿Qué esta pasando entonces?-

-Odio trabajar con perfiladores... No pasa nada-

Deje la conversación en ese punto, si Hotch aun no le decía al equipo que había terminado con Haley yo no era quien para comunicarlo, era su asunto y él decidiría que hacer al respecto en su momento; la llegada de Rossi al equipo no cambio las cosas, incluso me atrevo a decir que avivo la situación hablando con Hotch.

Y para complicar o mejorar las cosas, sin saber exactamente que misteriosa fuerza lo impulso a acercarse a mi, terminamos durmiendo juntos... Y me atrevo a creer que esa fue una de las más increíbles noches de mi vida. Por supuesto que Hotch termino por argumentar que eso no podía volver a pasar, que las reglas no lo permitían y bla bla bla... Yo sólo sabía que él realmente me gustaba y que yo le gustaba a él, pero él no se movía de su punto, "no podía volver a pasar"... pero por supuesto pasó de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos llegamos al trabajo con cara de "aquí no paso nada" pero plenamente satisfechos de lo que había pasado, después de dos noches como las anteriores era imposible que Hotch creyera que no podía volver a pasar, tal vez estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y no tenía caso resistirnos a lo inevitable.

Pero mi satisfacción no paso desapercibida para el equipo, especialmente para JJ y García que reconocían los signos de felicidad tras una buena noche de amor... Se presentaron durante el almuerzo y nos encerramos en la "oficina" de García para poder hablar a solas, la curiosidad las mataba y querían saber que estaba pasando. Con la puerta cerrada empezó el interrogatorio, era imposible escaparse de ellas.

-¿Vas a contarnos?- preguntó JJ

-¿Qué?- pregunté fingiendo no entender

-Vamos Emily... Reconozco tu carita de felicidad- dijo García- cuéntanos que pasa o empezaremos a sacar conclusiones que quizá no te gusten-

Suspiré frustrada, nada de lo que les dijera para evadirlas sería suficiente, tendría que terminar contándoles la verdad... Ellas no tardarían en descubrir lo que sucedía, ese tipo de cosas no eran tan fáciles de ocultar, pero por alguna razón las palabras no tenían ganas de salir de mi boca... Respiré, las miré, respiré de nuevo...

-Dormí con Hotch-

-¿Qué?, ¿de verdad?-

-¿Cuándo?, ¿qué tal fue? Cuéntanos-

Parecíamos un grupo de colegialas contándonos los primeros besos y caricias de la vida, parecía que la emoción nos hacía olvidar las otras cosas... Les conté hasta cierto punto lo que había pasado, las magnificas dos noches anteriores en los brazos de nuestro increíblemente apuesto jefe... No tenía que explicar que hacía Hotch en mi casa, porque JJ ya lo sabía... Nos emocionamos en conjunto de mi felicidad repentina, tanto tiempo enamorada de mi jefe no podía ser en vano.

Hablamos durante unos diez minutos antes de que, sin intención alguna de lastimarme, JJ me regresara a la realidad de la peor forma; se nos habían acabado las risas y empezábamos a meditar un poco el asunto.

-Emily, me alegra que estés feliz, pero... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- me preguntó JJ que parecía incluso algo triste

-Si, me acosté con Hotch-

-Emily... Él técnicamente aún esta casado con Haley... ¿Te das cuenta?-

La miré un momento casi confundida, no estaba entendiendo que quería decirme exactamente con eso, Hotch había dejado a Haley por eso estaba en mi casa, la había dejado.. aunque sólo habían pasado sólo tres semanas... Me di cuenta entonces de lo que eso significaba y casi grite

-Oh por Dios, ¡Soy su sucia amante!- dije consternada

-Emily no quería que sonara así- dijo JJ

-No es tan grave- dijo García conciliadora

-¿No?- me queje sarcástica- Hotch es mi jefe, esta casado, mientras no haya papeles de divorcio esta casado aún, yo soy su subordinada, dormí con él pero él esta casado... Eso me convierte en su amante, soy la sucia amante-

-Mmmm... Tal vez es momento de pedir un aumento- dijo García riendo

Nos reímos porque el comentario lo merecía, un caso nos hizo volver al trabajo... Deje el asunto para después, tenía tiempo de charlarlo con Hotch más adelante; me propuse preguntarle que pasaba entre nosotros y que pasaba con Haley en cuanto volviéramos de un caso.

Pero si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasara esa noche que regresamos, si hubiera adivinado lo que sucedería esa noche que fui la última en irme de la UAC, entonces ni hubiera deseado saber nada al respecto... Cuando llegue a casa estaba exhausta y en realidad aunque sabía que tenía que hablar con Hotch no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo...

Hotch estaba en la sala, iba y venía ordenando cosas, tenía sus maletas al lado, parecía nervioso... Me detuve en la puerta y casi me quede en shock; algo no iba a salir bien.

-Hola- dije con un hilo de voz- ¿Todo bien?-

-Hola Emily- dijo él- yo... creó que ya he abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad, lo agradezco mucho, pero voy a irme ya... prometo recompensarte-

¡Maldición! ¿Demonios! Me sentí mal al momento, él iba a irse, probablemente regresaría con su esposa, y yo... yo era historia, su "sucia amante" como le había dicho a JJ y García, y era injusto...

-Puedo explicarte-

-No, esta bien... No necesito explicación, si necesitas irte no importa, esta bien- no iba a admitir que dolía

-Pero aun así quiero recompensarte de algún modo por todo esto... yo...-

-No te molestes, no quiero nada, ¿vendrá alguien por ti?-

-Dave vendrá a ayudarme-

Y con eso deje la conversación, probablemente iba a sentirme fatal después por eso, probablemente no era una elección muy lista... Pero sólo lo deje ir, necesitaba hacerlo antes de empezar a aferrarme a él, el problema real es que ya había empezado a hacerlo.


	6. Tiempo de conflictos

**Tiempo de conflictos**

Mi intención en ningún momento fue herir a Emily, y hasta que no le dije que me iría no pensé que lo estuviera haciendo, pero su expresión me dijo mucho, quería que me quedara... Pero yo simplemente no podía, necesitaba mi espacio, acababa de dejar a Haley e iba a divorciarme oficialmente, era muy pronto para meter a Emily en todo eso.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado esa noche, porque ella no había querido oír mis explicaciones, porque su mirada parecía cargarse de miedo al mirarme listo para irme; no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Emily, era demasiado confuso para mi, sabía que algo andaba mal... y aun así me fui, sin explicarle nada, suponiendo que las cosas no podían andar realmente mal.

Me mudé con ayuda de Dave, quien entre el trabajo y conocer a todas las mujeres de la ciudad, parecía siempre encontrar tiempo para tenerme en la mira a la espera de saber que era realmente lo que estaba pasando conmigo... No me gustaba sentir que en cualquier momento él haría mi perfil, pero servía mucho que alguien me ayudara con toda esa mudanza.

-¿Y qué pasa con Emily?- me preguntó al día siguiente de la mudanza

-¿Qué con ella?-

-No lo sé, tú dime... supongo por sus expresiones de hace un par de días que algo cambio entre ustedes ¿o me equivoco?-

-Ufff... no de nuevo..-

-Si, ya lo sé, detestas trabajar con perfiladores, ¿vas a decirme entonces?-

-Creo que tengo algo con ella... pero aun no sé bien de que se trata-

-¿Dormiste con ella?-

-Si-

-¿Más de una vez?-

-Si-

-¿Y piensas volver a hacerlo?-

-Si-

-¿Y ella lo sabe?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Y le dijiste porque te mudabas?-

-No muy bien, ella dijo que no importaba-

-Entonces creo que lo que tú tienes con Emily son problemas- dijo él mirándome seriamente, como si fuera a regañarme por todo eso.

Yo no había pensado que la cosa anduviera mal hasta que me di cuenta de que Emily estaba evitando hablar conmigo en el trabajo, ni siquiera se mantenía ceca de mi si no era necesario y en general sólo unos pocos minutos. Durante los siguientes tres días fue la misma rutina, como si no hubiera una razón para que ella me viera o hablara conmigo... Me estaba volviendo loco.

Después de terminar con un caso esa misma semana todas esas preocupaciones estaban acabando conmigo, la mudanza, el divorcio, el trabajo y para completar el silencio de Emily... Era mucho para mi, necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión, pero lamentablemente los únicos que quedábamos en la UAC éramos Reid y yo, y definitivamente no pensé que Reid fuera la persona más adecuada para hablar sobre todo eso...

Eran casi las once, no era buena idea seguir trabajando, además no podía concentrarme en los archivos si no sabía que estaba pasando en el resto de mi vida... Dejé todo, tome mis cosas y salí de mi oficina, me dirigí a donde estaba Reid, parecía pensativo e incluso cansado, no parecía que le faltara mucho para acabar.

-Ya es tarde Reid, deberías irte-

-Ya casi termino con esto- contestó algo sorprendido

-¿Esta todo en orden?- le pregunté

-Si, sólo estoy algo cansado, mucho trabajo estos últimos días y... es cansado- me contestó y pensó un poco- ¿tú estas bien Hotch?-

-Si, también creo que ha sido mucho trabajo últimamente-

-¿Todo esta en orden con Emily?... No debí preguntar ¿cierto?-

-No, en realidad no debiste, pero ya esta hecho... No lo sé Spencer-

Definitivamente no era la persona con la que me hubiera gustado hablar del asunto, definitivamente no creía que eso cambiara algo, pero por algo Reid era un genio, no por nada me preguntaba que estaba pasando y yo necesitaba poner un poco de orden en mi desordenado y bastante deshecho mundo.

Y simplemente le conté la verdad, le conté que había dejado a mi mujer, casi perdido mi empleo, me había mudado a casa de una de mis subordinadas, enamorado de dicha subordinada y finalmente mudado nuevamente haciendo que ella no me hablara, y todo en el último mes... Y Reid me escucho, por extraño que eso pareciera, se quedo callado y me escucho contarle el caos que tenía por vida.

-Hable un poco con Emily hoy- dijo él cuando yo hube terminado de contarle todo- y me atrevo a decir que esta deprimida; lo note porque cuando la gente entra en depresión generalmente...-

-Reid, basta, entiendo eso- lo interrumpí

-Perdón- dijo él y siguió hablando- como sea, ella no ha estado sintiéndose muy animada así que hablamos un poco sobre lo que pasaba y... bueno me dijo que ustedes tuvieron algo... No es algo en lo que yo debería meterme, la vida de mis compañeros, especialmente de mi jefe no es algo que me concierna directamente, pero al final somos amigos y el trabajo de los amigos es escuchar y preocuparse por los otros amigos y, bueno eso es una generalidad dentro de nuestra cultura...-

-Reid lo haces de nuevo- volví a interrumpir

-Lo siento-

No era una conversación fácil, él parecía ponerse nervioso cada que quería decir algo, y yo nunca había hablado personalmente con él de algo así... Después de un rato finalmente pudo decirme que Emily no estaba bien porque no sabía que tenía conmigo, y le preocupaba sólo ser una aventura pasajera, o que yo regresara con Haley y todo eso no hubiera importado.

-Pero me estoy divorciando Spencer-

-Wow no lo sabía- dijo él mirándome sorprendido- y.. ¿le dijiste a Emily eso?-

-No... pero no pude hablar con ella cuando me mude- dije, mientras meditaba lo que había sucedido

-¿Y no has pensado que quizá si no se lo dices ella piense que puedes volver con Haley y olvidarte de ella?- dijo

-Tal vez... pero no tuve oportunidad- quise justificarme

-Hotch... yo no sé de relaciones ni nada así, pero sé sobre comportamiento básico humano; y si no estableciste que tenias con Emily, ella podía pensar lo que sea... incluyendo que sólo era tu amante, y... bueno, ella esta enamorada de ti, así que ese no era un buen pensamiento-

-No sé que hacer con eso-

-Puedes decírselo, hablar con ella sobre todo lo que me dijiste y volver a hacerla parte de tu vida, que quede claro que tienen-

-¿De verdad no sabes sobre relaciones?- pregunté sarcástico- Gracias Spencer, eres un genio, debo irme-

Era muy tarde para invitar a Emily a algún lado para hablar, o para hablar donde fuera, pero aun así tenía que verla en ese momento. Conduje hasta su casa, toque a la puerta y espere deseando no haberla despertado; por la velocidad a la que abrió supuse que no era así; nos miramos durante unos segundos, antes de poder decir algo.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó

-Si- conteste pensando un poco- lamento venir tan tarde, pero... ¿tienes planes para mañana temprano Emily?-

-Es sábado, así que realmente no, ¿sucede algo?-

-Te invito a desayunar, dije que te compensaría por tu hospitalidad y quiero empezar a hacerlo- dije como explicación

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo ella desviando la mirada

-Quiero hacerlo Em-

Se quedo callada un minuto, el mismo que me tomo diseñar el plan del día siguiente, casi ni respire mientras ella no dijo nada. Luego ella me miro, me dirigió una tímida y adormilada sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Pasa por mi a las ocho ¿de acuerdo?-

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí antes de irme. Podía lograrlo, tenía que hacerlo, no iba a perder a otra increíble mujer. No iba a dejar a dos mujeres que había amado en el mismo mes, tenía que recuperar a Emily.


	7. Hacer las paces

**Hacer las paces**

No estaba seguro como saldrían las cosas, en realidad una parte de mi no estaba preparada para asumir mi divorcio, pero si quería que hubiera algo serio entre Emily y yo tenía que definir ese asunto lo antes posible...

Probablemente una cena era una infinidad de veces más romántica que un desayuno, pero había más tiempo de charlar si nos reuníamos temprano y sospechaba que necesitaba todo el tiempo del mundo... Había actuado mal, me había acostado con Emily y luego desaparecido sin dar las explicaciones correctas; definitivamente eso era estúpido.

Pase a recoger a Emily a las ocho, había pasado una mala noche porque aun tenía mucho que hacer para vivir como una persona decente en el nuevo departamento, aun así Emily tenía que ver lo mejor de mi. Ella estaba esperándome puntual, vestida casualmente con jeans y una blusa roja que hacía que se viera impresionantemente hermosa.

-Hola- dijo cuando me vio en la puerta

-Hola- respondí sin quitarle los ojos de encima- ¿estas lista?-

-Seguro...-

Ella sonreía aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba, definitivamente con Emily no servía de nada dedicarse a hacer perfiles, me tenía completamente desconcertado, era como si por primera vez en la vida me encontrara con alguien a quien no podía descifrar y eso me estaba volviendo loco al tiempo que me fascinaba.

La invite a desayunar a un restaurante tranquilo no muy lejos de ahí, quería que empezáramos bien el día así que no entré de golpe en el tema, hablamos de otras cosas, de un poco de nada... tratamos de ser naturales, de no decir alguna tontería, era un desayuno de agradecimiento, así que yo debía estar agradecido y ella sintiéndose buena persona, era lo que teníamos que asumir en el momento...

Terminamos el desayuno sin decir nada realmente relevante, de pronto ella parecía impaciente, y yo aun no sabía en que me había metido... Mire mi reloj, apenas pasaban la nueve, aun tenía mucho tiempo por delante y tenía que asegurarme de pasarlo con ella.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?, ¿Tal vez a caminar? ¿o al cine?- pregunté

-No lo sé.. Pensé que sólo desayunaríamos- dijo ella mirando a otro lado

-¿Tienes algún otro plan?- pregunté

-No, pero tal vez tú si...-

-No, por supuesto que no... Quería verte y hacer planes contigo hoy- dije sonriéndole

-De acuerdo... podemos caminar un rato, hay un parque cerca de aquí y es muy bonito y tranquilo, podemos si no hay ningún inconveniente contigo-

Había algo en sus palabras que me preocupaba, sentí que quería decirme algo que no me decía del todo... Caminamos un largo rato sin decir gran cosa, comentamos tonterías sobre el paisaje, el clima o anécdotas del equipo, nada real, nada personal, como si entre nosotros no hubiera nada, como si todo lo que nos habíamos acercado en el último mes no existiera, o fuera un mero recuerdo que se iba a borrar... Era como sentirnos nuevamente desconocidos, y era horrible sentirla así.

-Emily, necesitamos hablar- le dije

-Me parece que si...- contestó ella finalmente mostrando su molestia

-Hable con Spencer ayer-

-¿Y supongo que fue tan comunicativo como siempre?-

-No te enojes, me ayudo mucho hablar con él- dije intentando hacerla sonreír- es un genio, dijo cosas que no me di cuenta que había hecho muy mal Emily, fui un tanto y ahora tengo que repararlo-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso entre tú y yo-

-No sé si quiero...-

-Emily es importante-

-¿Para que?, ¿Para corroborar que soy tu "sucia amante"?- gritó ella molesta

-¿Qué?- me sorprendí con eso- Emily eso no es verdad, no se trata de nada así, no quiero que pienses que así son las cosas-

-Pero estas casado... Y si estas casado y dormiste conmigo... ¿Eso en que me convierte?, pues en tu sucia amante-

Siguió caminando sin mirarme, ya no parecía molesta, más bien se veía triste, la sentí frágil por primera vez, Emily Prentiss no era indestructible... Quise cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, hacer que estuviéramos bien, que todo lo que pasaba en el mundo nos fuera ajeno por un minuto, quería ser la persona que ella necesitaba. La alcance y la detuve.

-Voy a divorciarme Emily-

La tomé de la mano y la miré fijamente. Ella me miró extrañada. Le dedique una sonrisa, ella respondió con una sonrisa. Yo me acerqué a ella, ella se acercó a mi; yo la envolví con mis brazos, ella se pego a mi cuerpo; yo la mire fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear al menos, ella me miro fijamente por primera vez en días... Yo supe que la amaba, ella a su vez supo que yo lo sabía; yo supe que ella sentía amor por mi, ella no intento ocultarlo... Yo me acerque a su rostro, ella aceptó la perspectiva; yo bese sus labios, ella besó los míos... Nosotros volvimos a estar juntos.

-¿Entonces tú y Haley..?- me pregunto al cabo de unos segundos

-Ya no voy a volver con ella Em-

-¿Nunca?-

-No, el divorcio ya se esta tramitando- le dije

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo-

-Pero aun soy tu sucia amante- se quejo en voz baja

Yo me reí mucho con aquella ocurrencia, no sabía como se le había ocurrido aquello, era extraño y sonaba peor de lo que en realidad era... Técnicamente Emily era mi amante, eso era cierto, pero cuando ella lo decía parecía que estábamos haciendo algo realmente malo, lo cual no era para nada cierto.

-Bueno, si eres mi amante- dije sonriéndole – técnicamente eso somos, amantes, ¿eso es tan malo Emily?-

-Cuando lo dices con esa sonrisa en el rostro nada puede sonar mal- dijo sonriendo nuevamente- García dijo que pidiera un aumento jajaja-

La idea me hizo reír nuevamente, con amigas como García no me sorprendía la ocurrencia de Emily, tenía más sentido así... La abrace nuevamente, ella sonreía otra vez, lo que me hacía pensar que no había hecho tan mal las cosas en esa ocasión, tal vez Emily y yo de verdad teníamos un futuro juntos.

-Aun tengo una duda Aarón- dijo ella- si se supone que estábamos bien ¿por qué te mudaste de mi casa? ¿ y a donde?-

-Porque íbamos muy rápido- dije finalmente yo- Estábamos viviendo juntos, eso era como ir al revés en las relaciones románticas, estábamos viviendo juntos antes de empezar a salir o tener citas; como que era muy contrario-

-Si, suena con más sentido- dijo ella muy pensativa- entonces ahora me dirás a donde te mudaste ¿verdad?-

-Sabes que si- le dije dándole un beso- incluso creo que debo llevarte, sospecho que empezaremos a pasar tiempo ahí también, así que puede ser como el estreno oficial de mi apartamento-

-Suena como un buen plan- dijo ella

Nos besamos nuevamente; yo quería llevar las cosas con calma, ella obviamente no; yo aun tenía dudas sobre como proceder, ella también, pero a partir de ese día íbamos a empezar a equilibrar las cosas juntos.


	8. ¿Y si fuera destino?

**N.A. **Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la tardanza con este capitulo, las vacaciones no me dieron mucho tiempo para acercarme a la computadora (no lo puedo creer)... pero ahora la historia continua, espero les siga gustando, ya casi acabo con ella... Ya saben que espero sus reviews entusiasmada todo el tiempo.

Muchos saludos y feliz verano a todos!

**¿Y si fuera destino...?**

No sé si existe el destino, no sé si existe algo que esta predestinado para cada persona desde el momento en que nació o algo así, no creo realmente que la ruta de vida este marcada desde siempre; pero si creo que las cosas pasan por una razón, estoy seguro de que las cosas suceden para algún propósito...

Y lo que sucedió entre nosotros era algo que venía preparándose desde mucho tiempo atrás, algo que era lo más parecido que reconocía como destino... Nos chocamos como dos desconocidos, nos chocamos un día en la UAC quizá porque justo eso debía pasarnos, es difícil creer que no había un motivo en conocernos... ¿Quién dice que no puede entrar el amor por la puerta un día y no lo sabes hasta más tarde? ¿Quién no creería que aunque no lo supimos en ese momento, nos estábamos encontrando por una razón?

Esa noche estábamos abrazados en la cama, o en el equivalente que puede haber en un departamento nuevo... Llamarlo cama sería mentir, pero estábamos juntos y abrazados y en una especie de éxtasis, así que realmente no importaba... Era la primera vez que nos quedábamos toda la noche juntos en el departamento.

-¿Crees en el destino?- pregunté de pronto en medio del silencio sorprendiéndome a mi mismo.

-No lo sé... realmente no lo creo; con el trabajo que tenemos a veces es mejor no creerlo- contestó ella aun recostada sobre mi pecho- ¿Y tú?-

-No- respondí sin pensarlo- pero seguramente hay una razón para que pasen las cosas-

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio meditando nuestras palabras con cuidado; sentía su respiración sobre mi pecho haciéndome cosquillas ligeramente, estábamos muy cómodos ahí... Lentamente mis pensamientos empezaron a dispersarse, probablemente los de ella también. Llevábamos apenas unos días juntos, ni siquiera estaba bien establecido como funcionaría todo, eso era riesgoso para nuestro trabajo, existía una regla por algo, yo era su supervisor, se suponía que era quien debía respetar la regla más que nadie y definitivamente no era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Aarón- susurró ella

-Dime Em-

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-

-Pues...- no sabía que decirle, me había planteado esa pregunta un millón de veces sin respuesta aun- no lo sé Emily, no deberíamos hacer esto-

-Eso ya lo sé... así que ¿Ahora qué? Las reglas ya están rotas, no hay remedio a eso- dijo seductora

-No lo sé hermosa- dije al tiempo que le daba un beso- lo correcto sería parar-

Ella me dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se soltó de entre mis brazos sin dejar ni un segundo de sonreír, me dio un beso muy suave, me envolvió con sus piernas y se posiciono justamente sobre mi.

-Pero no quiero- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Sonreí al verla, perfectamente desnuda y hermosamente seductora, la acaricie lentamente, pero muy a mi pesar en ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular junto a la cama... La pantalla anunciaba el número de Haley

-No contestes- dijo Emily besándome, pero no lo hice

-Sólo un segundo- dije deslizándome fuera de la cama

El tema de la llamada era por supuesto el divorcio, que hacer con los papeles, cuanto tardaríamos con eso, que necesitaba ella, cosas sobreentendidas que yo apenas escuchaba y contestaba por inercia. No tenía deseos de hablar del divorcio, me hacía sentir realmente mal, al cabo de un par de minutos colgué y regresé con Emily, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

-Lo siento- dije sentándome a su lado

-Esta bien...- trató de sonreír- eres el primer hombre que me deja a punto de hacer el amor para contestar una llamada de su ex, pero esta bien-

Traté de sonreírle por esa broma, pero realmente ya no tenía humor para ello, en realidad después de la llamada estaba mas bien enojado y cansado, Emily tenía razón, no debí haber contestado... Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y se sentó detrás de mi.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó

-Voy a estar bien- contesté procurando relajarme mientras ella empezaba a mover sus manos sobre mi pecho, pero la detuve- ahora no Emily-

Hubo un momento de tensión minimo, luego ella movió sus brazos y me dio un beso en la nuca, reí, Emily tenía el don de mejorar mi humor, sin embargo esa noche no era suficiente para mi.

-Vamos muy rápido Emily- dije sin pensarlo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella quedándose repentinamente quieta

-Esto va muy rápido- repetí- después de lo de Haley siento que es muy pronto para una gran relación y lo nuestro puede llegar a eso, pero vamos muy rápido... Haley decía que no me era suficiente una vida feliz y no dejo de pensar en ello... y si es así no quiero meterte en eso-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó ella

-No sé, necesito tiempo y espacio- musité algo confundido, sin pensar en lo que decía

Ella se movió inquieta, la miré, ella se volvió para mirar el reloj y se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse sin mirarme.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté

-Son casi las once, ya es bastante tarde- dijo sin detenerse ni un momento- es tarde y ya debo irme-

-¿No te quedas a dormir?- pregunté, ella terminó de vestirse y tomó sus cosas

-Muy rápido- fue su única respuesta, me dio un beso rápido y salió antes de que pudiera moverme

De pronto estaba nuevamente solo, extrañando a Emily... Me sentí un idiota, pero en realidad tenía que ver que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había conquistado a una mujer, además Emily era muy diferente a Haley... Era como aprender nuevamente el arte de la seducción y las relaciones.

Los siguientes días en la UAC estuvieron plagados de trabajo, tuvimos que cruzar el país para un nuevo caso, estuvimos tiempo extra trabajando así que mi contacto con Emily fue prácticamente nulo. Estuvimos fuera cuatro días, luego el exceso de trabajo me mantuvo ocupado el quinto, hasta que Rossi me convenció de que descansara-

Regrese a mi departamento exhausto, la perspectiva de otra noche solitaria era poco alentadora, había cometido un error y tenía que arreglarlo, tenía que hablar con Emily, llamé a su casa pero no contesto, iba a llamar a su celular cuando tocaron la puerta... Era ella; llevaba una botella de vino y dos copas en la mano y me dirigió una sonrisa, entramos y servimos el vino en silencio, iba a empezar a disculparme pero ella puso un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar al momento.

-Lo de la otra noche fue raro lo reconozco- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos- y al principio no sabía si enojarme pero... Te estas divorciando, no han pasado ni dos meses, tienes un hijo pequeño, es difícil y raro, yo entiendo eso; y tal vez yo voy realmente muy rápido, tal vez porque he estado enamorada de ti desde siempre- esa afirmación me sorprendió pero ella lo dijo con naturalidad- así que podemos ir lento, tanto como quieras, quiero que estés cómodo con esto-

-Emily yo...- pero de nuevo detuvo mis palabras, le sonreí levemente

-Haley te dijo que no te era suficiente una vida feliz- dijo ella muy seria- y tal vez lo sea, no lo sé; si pudieras estar con tu familia y también hacer el trabajo que haces sin que nadie te reprochara o te pidiera elegir entonces tendrías una vida feliz y tal vez sería suficiente, de cualquier modo...- se acercó a mi y por primera vez la sentí nerviosa, pero iba en serio con lo que decía- no quiero una vida feliz, eso debe ser aburridísimo, pero si quiero una vida contigo-

La bese apenas terminó la frase, la abracé y besé de inmediato, refugiándome de todo mal en la suavidad de sus labios... Luego la miré, aun con su rostro entre mis manos, realmente era imposible resistirse a ella

-Tal vez era destino- dije

-Pensé que no creías en el destino- dijo ella astuta

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado tal vez si creo en el destino Em- dije abrazándola

Ella sonrió también y se abrazó a mi con más fuerza recorriendo mi rostro con su mirada... Ojos inquietos, seductores y penetrantes...

-Ya es tarde, hemos trabajado mucho... Vamos a la cama. Dijo nuevamente sonriendo

-¿Y crees que lograremos dormir?- dije apretándola contra mi cuerpo

-Mañana tenemos el día libre- comentó liberándose de mis brazos y caminado a mi habitación, luego me miró con una sonrisa coqueta y agregó- además ¿yo dije dormir?-

La seguí a la habitación con una sonrisa. Era imposible resistirse a Emily Prentiss, tal vez, simplemente, era mi destino.


	9. El justo medio

**El justo medio**

(Emily POV)

En el mundo habitan casi siete millones de seres, con tantas personas sobrepoblando el mundo es difícil imaginar porque hay personas que no encuentran el amor... Aunque no temo decir que es posible que se deba a que cometen la misma imprudencia que creí cometer yo, ir por ahí enamorándose de la persona que no deben... Aunque ¿Enamorarme?, ¿Hasta que punto era real eso? ¿Y hasta que punto era imprudente?

Lo único claro era que nos habíamos encontrado demasiado cerca de la intimidad y la tentación nos había llevado a descubrir y valorar sentimientos demasiado novedosos a la vez que inevitables, yo no veía problema en eso ¿Por qué un hombre y una mujer no podrían amarse si eso es lo que realmente desean?... Antes que ser agentes del FBI éramos personas y nos merecíamos caer en nuestras tentaciones.

Pese al altercado que se genero en mi cuando Hotch decidió marcharse de mi casa, decidimos empezar otra vez, dejar que ese torrente de sensaciones que teníamos nos guiara por caminos nuevos, como para descubrir si el amor estaba listo para envolvernos en sus redes.

La noche que Haley lo llamó, la noche que desencadeno muchos sentimientos entre nosotros, yo había ido a ayudarle a arreglar algunas cosas de su departamento, acomodar cosas y comprar muebles no era su fuerte, así que fui en su ayuda y, como solía suceder, acabamos en la cama.

La llamada cambio todas las perspectivas de la noche, haciendo que decidiera irme; las emociones de Hotch aun eran inestables con el divorcio... Esa noche pidió tiempo y espacio, aunque yo no entendía como podía necesitarlo si apenas estábamos empezando lo nuestro; me fui porque sentía que él no estaba listo y a la vez yo no quería que la cosa saliera mal en ese momento si me atrevía a reaccionar mal.

Me presente al día siguiente en la UAC más bien con mal humor, mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto más me costaba entender quien estaba bien y quien mal en todo eso, me confundía todo lo que se había dicho la noche anterior...

-Tierra a Prentiss ¿estas ahí mujer?- me llamó Morgan interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Lo siento, estaba distraída- quise justificarme- ¿qué me decías?-

-Vamos por algo de comer ¿vienes con nosotros?- dijo mientras señalaba a García, JJ y Reid a sus espaldas

-No gracias, termino este archivo antes- contesté ciertamente distraída- pero los veo en un rato a todos-

Mi respuesta no parecía convincente, pero él no tenia ganas de indagar en mi vida así que encogió los hombros y se dispuso a salir con los otros; Reid se quedo atrás y me miro, dijo que los alcanzaría en un minutos y se sentó junto a mi.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó

-Si, con mucho trabajo, pero bien- mentí

-Emily soy un genio... dime que sucede, ¿algo anda mal en tu vida? ¿Con Hotch tal vez?- inquirió él intuitivamente

Lo miré, pese a que nadie sabía tan poco de sentimientos como él, pero parecía bastante dispuesto a entender, se notaba preocupado.

-Dijo que necesitaba tiempo y espacio... –dije resignada

-Quizá porque lo necesita Emily, y eso no significa que algo ande mal contigo o que a él no le importe lo que esta pasando entre ustedes; significa que es normal que alguien que se esta divorciando pase por un periodo de dudas o depresión, sucede en más del ochenta por ciento de los divorcios- dijo él con su tono rápido de saberlo todo- pero en situaciones normales siempre pasa después de un tiempo-

-Spencer ¿te parece que Hotch es normal?-

-No- dijo contundente mirándome- pero sé que es del porcentaje que sale adelante; y te quiere-

Le dediqué una sonrisa, y brevemente le conté lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, al principio hubiera preferido mil veces hablar de ello con JJ o García, pero Reid era un genio y un amigo, era... era simplemente Spencer. Hablamos poco menos de diez minutos, pero fueron muy útiles, él no parecía un niño sabelotodo, algo tímido e inexperto en las relaciones humanas, era un amigo genio atento y preocupado.

-Tal vez no es lo que quieras oír Emily- dijo mirándome fijamente- pero él tiene razón, necesita tiempo; y las relaciones amorosas se basan en encontrar el justo medio en el que ambos se sientan cómodos, encuentra ese punto medio Emily y entonces seguro que todo ira bien-

-Eres un buen amigo doctor Reid- le dije con una sonrisa, él sonrió antes de irse

Los siguientes días estuvieron plagados de trabajo, tuvimos un caso que casi no nos dio descanso, así que sólo me daba tiempo cuando mas de saludar a Hotch, no había tiempo de descanso, pero aun así me dio un poco de tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado y en mi conversación con Spencer, y poco a poco fui sacando conclusiones.

Amaba a Hotch, de eso no había duda alguna, y él me amaba a mi, pero su divorcio lo tenía preocupado, además no quería meterse en otro romance que pudiera herirlo, en realidad Hotch estaba tremendamente frágil.

Haley había tocado fibras muy sensibles dentro de Aarón Hotchner, lo había acusado de no disfrutar su "vida feliz", eso no debía ser fácil, y en ese aspecto Hotch estaba en todo su derecho de dejarla, ella había cometido una infamia diciéndole eso... Lo pensé mucho... Yo no quería una "vida feliz", las vidas felices no existen, existen los momentos felices y vidas que tienen muchos... Yo no quería una vida feliz, no quería jugar a alcanzar ese cuento de hadas, pero lo quería a él, y estaba dispuesta a ir más lento si eso necesitaba... Quería una vida con él.

Después de ese caso decidí hablar con él, Rossi me ayudo a monitorear su salida de la UAC esa noche, así que media hora más tarde me presente con una botella de vino en su departamento.

Le dije todo lo que me vino a la mente, toda la verdad, todo sobre ir despacio y no necesitar ir en busca del final feliz, y él lo entendió... Y él, por primera vez en su vida, llamó destino a lo que teníamos juntos.

Esa noche me quedé ahí, totalmente aferrada a su cuerpo, sintiéndonos el uno al otro sin dudas, reservas o pudores; en medio de la noche por primera vez llamamos romance a lo nuestro, entre las risas bajo las sabanas establecimos las reglas del juego, prometimos ir lento pese a que no lo íbamos... Al despertar la mañana siguiente muchas cosas parecían mil veces más claras entre nosotros. Nos negamos a salir de la cama antes de las diez.

-Te quiero Emily- soltó de pronto abrazado a mi

-También te quiero Aarón- dije tratando de disimular mi sorpresa y satisfacción a la vez.

Una vez dicho aquello la sensación de regocijo y triunfo no llegó a irse, si éramos capaces de confesar eso, éramos capaces de mucho más... Nos establecimos un nuevo plan, empezar de nuevo, tener citas, cenas románticas, tiempo de conocernos un poco más, ir más lento, aunque ya hubiéramos hecho cosas de un romance más avanzado; acordamos ir paso a paso, para darle tiempo de empezar de nuevo el aprendizaje de la seducción que sentía que había olvidado, quería volver al arte de conquistar que no había practicado en años... Y yo lo permití, porque me daba la oportunidad perfecta de dejarme enamorar, de sentirme halagada, de volver a empezar como la primera vez...

Esa semana llegamos juntos a la oficina casi todos los días, él caballerosamente pasaba a buscarme temprano con un café listo y me llevaba; los rumores volvieron a circular, pero ya habíamos acordado que era justo que el equipo supiera, si lo preguntaban no teníamos por que negarlo...

Una mañana mientras compartía un rato de descanso junto a la cafetera con JJ y Reid, escuché una conversación muy particular; Hotch se topó con Morgan y este decidió interrogarlo, por el tono de su voz era obvio que no sabía que lo escuchábamos al otro lado del pasillo.

-Entonces Hotch- preguntaba Morgan a quien se le distinguía la curiosidad en la voz- tú y Prentiss... quiero decir ¿es cierto que estas viviendo con ella? Digo.. ¿qué estas viviendo en su casa?-

Era fácil imaginar el semblante de Hotch y la cara de Morgan, por un momento la imagen mental casi nos hizo reír, pero procure estar muy atenta para escuchar como iba a manejar Hotch las cosas, era el momento de la verdad.

-No Morgan, no estoy viviendo con Emily- contestó Hotch sin cambiar su tono de voz- estoy saliendo con ella-

Sonreí de inmediato, al tiempo que JJ y Spencer también lo hacían, ya no escuchamos si decían algo más, esa única frase de labios de Hotch hacía bastante oficial lo que teníamos... Hotch llegó hasta nosotros, se sirvió una taza de café, no sin antes dirigirme una de sus mejores sonrisas... Si, tal vez llevábamos poco tiempo e íbamos lento, pero definitivamente habíamos encontrado el justo medio para estar juntos.

**FIN**

**N.A:** Bueno eso fue todo, lamento haber tardado tanto... Qué les pareció? Les gusto? Acepto sus reviews como siempre.

A todas las que dejan reviews constantes especiales gracias... Miara Makisan, Elodia Ayu, jirrG y todas las demás que saben quienes son, Gracias por la paciencia y la constancia!


End file.
